Il Ballo Della Morte
by GabNSnape
Summary: The Dance of Death- Hermione’s parents are murdered by Snape during a Death Eater raid. In grief, Hermione turns to her Professor for comfort. In guilt, he surrenders. Love blossoms between them, but will that be enough when Hermione discovers the truth
1. Visions

Il Ballo Della Morte

GabNSnape

Disclaimer: GabNSnape own nothing. Except the way the words are placed together, and sentences, paragraphs---you get the idea. The toys we play with belong to JK Rowling. No money is made, and we promise to put the characters back when we are done. Oh, and no Snapes were actually harmed in the writing of this fanfic. If you're squeamish about graphic scenes of violence- might want to cover your eyes and find some nice little fic to read. Cause, honey, this one ain't for you.

Summary: The Dance of Death- Hermione's parents are murdered by Snape during a Death Eater Mission. In grief, Hermione turns to her Professor for comfort. In guilt, he surrenders. A love blossoms between them, but will that love be enough when Hermione discovers the truth?

Rating: R

Chapter One

The Vision

A black leather boot stepped onto the cheery welcome matt of 52 Lanry Drive, followed closely by two other sets. The lead pair paused, causing the heavy black cloak to swirl around the ankles like a thick black shroud. An omen of what was to come.

"_Alohamora_."

The quiet command, in a low voice which seemed to move over the air like silk, caused the shiny brass knob to click open. The figure laid a gracefully pale hand onto the door and pushed. It gave way easily, and the boots stepped off of the matt and into the dark and quiet house. The brass nameplate on the side of the door was only revealed after the last Silver mask had passed.

Granger.

A creak sounded as one of the boots stepped on the weakened spot. It attested to the house's long and peaceful life for the family inside. Currently, that family was upstairs, slumbering peacefully. The lead Death Eater paused to take in the shadowed sights, illuminated slightly from the muggle street lamp outside. His eyes passed over an empty and cold fireplace, with pictures upon the mantle.

He tore his gaze away to focus on the modest but elegant sofa. White with tiny blue country flowers spread throughout in a country kitchen feeling motif. The muggle box was tucked away in the corner, obviously not as used as the four giant bookshelves beside it.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply to control his churning stomach. Somehow, invading someone else's living space seemed akin to rape in his mind. Perhaps because he valued his own privacy so much.

The second Death Eater pushed him towards the stairs.

"Stop delaying, or are you changing your mind?"

He turned towards the figure masked and disguised the same as himself. With the notable addition of a serpent shaped cane.

"I hate repeating myself. I told you before I would be more than happy to do it," the lead masked man hissed.

The second tilted his head upwards. "Well, they aren't down here, are they?"

A small derisive snort sounded from the lead as he gripped the banister in those same long tapered fingers. The knuckles were a bit whiter than the rest of the pale skin, and they seemed to cling to the wooden rail like his life line.

Each step was an agonizing realization that there was no going back. There was no colorful deceptive words that would get him out of this one. Voldemort was becoming unpleased with his lack of 'participation in the cleansing'.

When he reached the middle stair, a loud groan from the wood caused him to stop and listen. Tensed, waiting, he held his breath for several moments. No sound but a man's muffled snore from a room beyond. He exhaled himself, wondering if it would have been better if they woke up and attempted to escape. Not that any had before.

The rest of the ascent was silent, since his two companions- it was amazing anyone could sneer that word in their mind- were careful to miss that particular step. They all held their wands out before them, as they stealthily moved down the hallway.

There were four doors, two on each side. One window at the very end of the hall, and he marked it for possible escape should that be necessary. There was no light to help them in navigation, since the owners obviously knew their way well in the dark.

"Lumos."

He muttered silently, trying not to wince as his eyes adjusted to the soft ambient blue glow.

There was a small table, knee high, ahead of him. A vase of violets resting on top. He carefully stepped around it, noting the mirror above as the silver mask flashed before disappearing as he made his way forward.

He came to the first door on the left, turning the knob as quietly as he could and pushing it open. He glanced inside, then, waved his wand in. Lavatory. He left the door cracked open as he turned to the others and shook his head.

He went to the door across from that, and did the same as before. This time, there was a bed situated against a far wall. Covered in a white comforter with frills of lace around the bottom. A decorative headboard was above it, with flowers curving around. A small brown teddy, was it's only occupant.

From what he could discern from a quick glance at the bookshelves and vanity mirror, this was a girl's room. Unfortunately, he knew whose.

Again he stepped out and shook his head. The second man made his own way over to the second door on the right, and pushed it open. Whispering a lumos and looking inside. After a minute which seemed to stretch on forever, his mask re-appeared and he shook his head.

It was the leads turn again, and he stepped over to the final door. It seemed, this was the one they wanted. His hand found the knob and turned- he looked inside.

As if he was underwater, everything seemed to slow and become a dance. The large bed of mahogany wood was in the center. A loud snore emitted from it. Two lumps were discernable, with a long pale arm draped across. Feminine and with a modest diamond glinting back in the blue light.

He motioned with his hand as he pushed the door open, heart speeding up at the small creak from the hinges. His leather boots took the steps over the thresh hold. The objects around him seemed fuzzy- he barely recognized the dresser and antique armoire, the large body length mirror. His vision was fixed on the couple who laid peacefully sleeping. Unaware of the intruders within their very sanctum.

As the other two cloaked figures slipped into the room, the man's snore caught. The first Death Eater waited, watching as the man turned over. The bed springs creaking slightly as he turned towards the wall. It was silent. Then, the snoring resumed.

The lead looked over to the second, who nodded.

With a deep breath in, he pointed his wand at the man.

"_Avada Kadavra_."

A green glow made the three masked men silhouettes of a dark shadow as it lit the room.

And, far away, in the Gryffindor Dormitories, Harry Potter jolted up in bed- and rubbed his scar.


	2. Calm Before the Storm

He couldn't lift his eyes from his plate. He had been awoken that morning from pain ripping through him, even though it was only his scar that hurt. He felt it, make it's way through his veins like spider webs, with needles on the threads scraping his insides. Later that day his scar still had a twinge of pain, making his plate in front of him hazy around the edges. He was brought out of his thoughts by someone placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You should try and eat Harry." 

Harry looked up and over. Hermione seemed happy. Of course she'd be happy, she didn't know what he had dreamt during the night. Their limp body's being torn apart - the green light that almost made him vomit - the three black, masked figures that were hovering over the familiar faces of Hermione's parents. He simply shook his head.

"No, thanks. I had a huge lunch last night."

"Is something wrong?"

There was an awkward moment of silence as Harry simply put a hand out and brushed a hair away from Hermione's face. Remembering her this happy. He reached down and took her hand, her soft, warm hand. Hermione tilted her head. All Harry could see was Hermione's face, tear streaked and filled with the pain he had known for years. A muffled grunt came from across the table as Ron watched with a mouth full of eggs.

"Harry?"

Harry snapped his head toward Ron before looking back at Hermione, seeing her eyes searching his face, her face not tear streaked but red and rosy. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. She shouldn't be hearing this from him. His brilliant green eyes searched the room, it met with Draco's gray eyes. Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco before he turned towards the teachers table. He noticed right away that Snape had not attended, almost making the table look cheerful. As he searched the rest of the teachers, his eyes rested on Dumbledore. Dumbledore was looking back at Harry, there was no familiar twinkle like there usually was and his complexion was a little paler. Harry knew then that Dumbledore knew what Harry saw. He knew that Dumbledore was probably the first one, besides himself to know what happened. His nightmare was confirmed and he didn't want it, he held his breath as he tried to erase the picture from his mind.

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand; he forgot he still had a grip of it and he jumped slightly. He turned back to Hermione and forced his eyes not to show anything.

"You know, I think I will have a glass of milk, though."

Hermione poured him a glass of milk before studying his face. She looked back at Ron who was studying Harry as well. Harry kept his eyes into his glass. He knew that they knew something was going on, but he wasn't going to be the one to break the ice. 

"Oh come on Harry. We know something isn't right, you've never acted this way before." Ron put his fork down on the table and leaned into the three.

"You aren't nervous about the quidditch game, are you?" Harry looked up at Ron and nodded. It was all he could do. 

"First game of the season. Better yet, with the Slytherins who have booked the field for every day so far. We've barely had any flying time, mostly sitting in the common room going over moves."

Hermione just sighed. She turned away from the table and barely listened to the two boys jabber on about quidditch. 

"Miss Granger." 

There was a gentle voice behind her. She turned and looked up. The window behind him, blinding out his features but making his long white hair and beard and tall pointy hat stand out. The unmistakable form of Dumbledore. His folded his elderly hands together as he looked down at her over his half moon glasses. His blue eyes, genteel in nature. He pressed his lips together before speaking.

"May I have a word with you after breakfast in my office?" 

"Yes, Professor." Hermione nodded. She turned back to the table after he had walked away and started thinking of what the headmaster would want with her. 

'I turned in those library books…I went in to redo that quiz…what does he want.' She thought to herself. Ron looked at Hermione.

"I wouldn't worry about it. He probably just wants to ask you if you want to teach next years Defense class."

Harry chuckled. Ron smirked and looked back at Harry. Hermione probably could teach DADA classes. She read all the required books at least three, if not four times already. Hermione cracked a small smile and playfully glared at the boys. She knew they meant no harm and turned to Ron.

"And the first topic we'd study is Ron Weasley." She giggled as Ron's face turned red. Harry burst out into a light laughter. Hermione stood up. 

"I should be going now. Dumbledore's expecting me." Ron just nodded and shoved more eggs into his mouth, Harry quickly looked at Hermione, knowing what was to come.

"Bye" Hermione said, looking at the two boys before gathering her book bag on her should and leaving the Great Hall. Harry looked back to Ron and placed his head in his hands.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked, sensing something other than Quidditch. Harry took a few deep breaths, as if he was in a dream and taking deep breaths were going to wake him. He looked at Ron, his eyes sad.

"I had a…I had a dream last night."

"Oh Harry, we all dream--" Harry cut him off.

"No Ron…not that kind of dream."

He watched Ron's eyes widen and could tell that the wheels were now working in his head.

"Oh no." 

Harry nodded.

"Oh yes. And from what I saw, Hermione might want to be alone for a few days." Harry watched Ron's face twist up into confusion at what Harry was trying to tell him. Ron sat quietly as Harry quietly explained what he had seen. The world had seemed to pause. Time seemed to stand still as Ron was hearing one of the most heart breaking stories in his life. It was like explaining to a child there was no Santa.

******************************************************************************************

Hermione entered Dumbledore's office. Her eyes immediately went to the walls that were lined with books and pictures of previous headmasters and famous wizards. The candles which lined these shelves effortlessly lit the whole room, expressing a cheery atmosphere. It was comfortable. Along one wall, shelf upon shelf of interesting wizard toys. Hermione saw a pensive, a trophy that held a miniature snitch on top, it's wings fluttering about at random speeds and something that looked like a music box. Hermione stepped up and opened it, cautiously. A hologram of a child wizard with a pointy top black hat, holding a wand that emitted sparks and swirls of colors played along to a mystical children's tune. She smiled watching it. Dumbledore appeared next to Hermione and he smiled slightly.

"You've found my music box."

Hermione's hand pulled back quickly and she turned to face Dumbledore. He put a hand on her shoulder and lead her towards a chair. Hermione sat down. She folded her hands in her lap and watched as Dumbledore glided over to his chair. He sat and studied Hermione for a few seconds before he spoke.

"Miss Granger, what I am about to tell you may come as a shock."

Hermione stared, her brow furrowing into thoughts… 'a shock, on no…I failed my Divination class and now I'm going to be expelled.'

"There was an attack last night."

Hermione sighed a breath of relief but still had her brow furrowed.

"An…attack?"

Dumbledore nodded. He reached for The Daily Prophet and looked at the front page. He kept his eyes at the paper as he talked. His eyes seemed to look straight through the page, his voice was hallow.

"It is confirmed what is written in the papers." He looked up and continued speaking.

"Hermione, your parents were…killed." He hesitated on the last word as he handed the paper out to her. Hermione paused before taking it, her hands shaking as her eyes darted to the front page. The big, capitalized bold letters reaching out and catching her sight immediately. 

** __**

ATTACK ON MUGGLES

_Another attack in the Muggle world. A green dark mark hung high over the top of 52 Lanry Drive late last night. The mangled bodies of Mr. And Mrs. Granger were found, in their beds…dead. There were no traces of the killer and witnesses of the Death Mark have already been oblivated. They left behind a daughter, 15, a student of Hogwarts…._

Her hands dropped the paper and she stared at it. She wished she had the Time-turner back as if she could go back in time and stop what had happened.

"No." Her hoarse voice cried. 

"No no no…"

Dumbledore stood and walked over to Hermione, he placed a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder. She closed her eyes. It was a dream and she would wake up. She opened her eyes and the headline reached out and smacked her once again. It wasn't a dream. It was far from a dream and it hurt.

******************************************************************************************

A/N TIME!!! Hey guys! Thanks everyone for reading! Remember, reviews are our best friends, Please R&R.

Andrian: Gabby: Thank you for your comment, we have fun writing detail…although Snape is the awesome one at it.

Snape: *grumbles*

Gabby: *waves a bowl of chocolate ice cream*

Snape: *takes it and runs away*

Corazon: Gabby: Glad you like the beginning chapters, here's another one for you!

Snape: *walks back out with ice cream in hand and a strange glint in his eye followed by a huge grin* Detail rocks! Rocks are hard…rocks hurt too…OOOOHHH, that part in CoS where Ron hits Lockhart over the head with--*

Gabby: *slaps a hand over Snape's mouth* Ssshh…Please excuse Snape, he gets hyped up on chocolate ice cream *pulls to next reviewer*

The wretched: Snape: *breaks free* NO NO NO, Tolkien is way better, but thanks for the compliment!

Gabby: uuumm…thanks! *grins* I haven't read any Tolkien, but Legolas Rocks! *winces* uh-oh.

Snape: ROCKS!


End file.
